The Wandell Conspiracy
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: In "Born under a bad sign." (S02E14) Sam is possessed by Meg who kills a hunter named Steve Wandell. Well, it's been almost 7 years since his death. But his daughters – Della Wandell and Susan Wandell(my OCs) – are still on the hunt, desperately looking for leads. When they encounter the Winchesters, will they find out about Sam? And if they do...will they be able to take revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Remember I kept hinting about a chapter fic? Well, I thought I should end the slow torture and start on it :) Don't worry, I'm also working on the "Little Winchesters." at the same time. This is a story that has been floating around in my head for quite some time. I just didn't know how to start it. **

_Full Summary: In "Born under a bad sign." (S02E14) Sam is possessed by Meg who kills a hunter named Steve Wandell. Well, it's been almost 7 years since his death. But his daughters – Della Wandell and Susan Wandell – are still on the hunt, desperately looking for leads. When they encounter the Winchesters, will they find out about Sam? And if they do...will they be able to take revenge? _

**So, this is a completely new concept I came up with. I have it all planned. And to those who read "The Little Winchesters" chapter 11 – The Perfect Family, you will see I made a little hint about the Wandells. ;) Della is the same age as Dean and Susan is the same age as Sam. Della and Susan. Dean and Sam. Alright?**

**Anyway, that's all I'm going to reveal. This is set during Season 8. It felt appropriate with Sam's weakness due to the trials and Dean's higher level of protectiveness. It adds a good element to the story.**

**Spoilers for Season 8. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean haphazardly parked the Impala in the parking lot of the hospital. As he got out, he took a deep breath to steady himself. It wouldn't do him or Sam any good for him to go barging into the place. He should never have let Sam go alone. The trials were taking a toll on him and just a few weeks back, Dean had walked into Sam's room in the bunker to see Sam choking on his own blood which he kept coughing up.

On top of all that, Cas was AWOL, again. The angel tablet gone with him. Cas had even said that Sam was damaged in a way that even he wouldn't be able to fix. As Dean walked hurriedly towards the hospital, he vaguely registered a midnight blue coloured Impala next to his own. Shrugging to himself, he went in.

Dean marched up to the reception desk. "I'm Dean Rogers. I got a call about a Sam Rogers in a car accident? He's my brother." Said Dean nervously.

"Yes. He is in surgery right now. He took a pretty bad hit. But I assure you that the doctors are doing all they can. He seemed a fighter. He made it till here. I'm sure he'll be okay." Said the nurse.

Dean nervously ran a hand over his face trying to push down the anger and fear. "Okay. When will he be out? I'd like to see him." Said Dean, his voice on the verge of cracking.

"I can't say definitely. I'll get someone to escort you to the family waiting room. Once I found out about your brother's condition, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thanks." Dean murmured. He let another nurse steer him towards the waiting room. He was barely registering what she was saying. On reaching the room, she told him that her name was Lily and that she would be back soon with an update. Dean managed a nod and fell back onto the nearest seat, his feet not holding him any longer.

He took in deep breaths trying to calm himself. Sam could fight fuglys no problem. But a goddamn car accident...Dean wringed his hands hoping to let off some of the fear that was starting to creep on him. He looked around for a distraction.

At first he had thought he was the only one in the room. He now saw that a woman was sitting opposite him, her face in her hands. She was about 5'6" with brown hair. She was wearing skin fitting mini black shorts with a while tank top on which she had a flannel shirt, her leather jacket lying on the chair next to her. She wasn't shaking with sobs or anything, so Dean assumed she too was just anxious and waiting for an update. Dean then spotted the tattoo. A small pentagram tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. Dean's eyes roamed to the leather jacket and he could just see the tiny hint of the blade of a knife sticking out. It looked like a silver blade.

"Holy Crap." He said audibly.

The woman looked up at Dean, pain in her features. She did a double take and echoed Dean. "Holy Crap."

"That's what I said." Said Dean smirking.

"Oh my God. Dean? Dean Winchester?" she asked, stunned.

"In the flesh. Della? Della Wandell?" teased Dean.

"You got me. Wow. It's been, how long? The last I remember, I was working a case with you in Ohio about 7 years ago."

"Yup. The wendigo remember?" said Dean.

"How could I forget? I saved your ass." Smirked Della.

Dean blushed a little. "Never mind that. How are you? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first. So, what's going on?" asked Dean.

Della ran a hand through her hair which hung just below her shoulders. She looked worn out. "I've been waiting for an hour now. We were hunting a shifter. Caught me off guard, I blacked out. I got up to see...Susan...in a mess on the floor. The shifter lying dead at her side. She hung on till here..." Della trailed away. She took a deep breath. "So obviously, I'm terrified. What about you?"

"Sam got into a car accident. Simple as that. It's freakin' unbelievable Della. He's, um, not been so good lately. We're, um, kind of trying to close the gates of hell...and Sam took on the job. Long story short, I think its killing him..." Dean wiped a hand across his eyes, trying to brush off the tears. He felt a hand holding his own. He looked up to see Della comforting him.

"Hey. Sam will be fine. And about the Hell thing, all the hunters know. A lot of us have been keeping a lot of demons off your asses. And besides, it's a car accident. I bet he has been through a lot worse. And us, we have been friends since we were 4 years old. So, you can tell me anything alright? I would already have kicked your ass to the moon for not calling me all this time but I just don't have the energy right now." Smirked Della.

Dean smiled. He had totally forgot he still had one person he could rely on. He was stupid to forget her. "Thanks." Mumbled Dean. Before Della could reply however, Lily came walking in.

"Family of Susan Richards? Family of Sam Rogers?" she asked.

"Here." Said Dean and Della together.

"Okay..." Lily cleared her throat. "Don't worry. Both of them are fine. Susan suffered a broken rib and a fractured hand along with some cuts and bruises to her face. She'll be fine. Sam had a nasty blow to the head and a couple of broken ribs. A few glass pieces had pierced his chest as well which were taken out by surgery. He might have a massive concussion, but he'll be fine. We are kind of short on rooms as the moment, so we have situated them both in the same room. It's room 4112. It's on the fourth floor and straight ahead to the left. Anything else you would like to know? The doctor will be on his way up soon." Said Lily.

"No. Thanks." Smiled Dean. Della nodded her confirmation as well. Lily smiled and walked away.

"What are the odds that our siblings are in the same room?" asked Della as they walked towards the lift.

"I don't even want to know. Let's just go see them." Sighed Dean.

"It's nice to see you again Dean. Hope we can catch up on stuff...you know...for old times sake.."

"Yeah. No problem. Maybe Sam and Susan might like to know each other." Winked Dean.

"Oh man. Really Dean? They haven't even met and your already getting ready to hook up my sister with your brother. Well be careful. You're not the only older, protective sibling around here." Said Della, walking ahead of Dean.

Dean laughed and followed her. He missed this woman. They had shared a lot of good times. Maybe Sam might just like her...and Susan...who knows?

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you all liked the first chapter. :) I had a lot of ways in which I could make Dean and Della meet. But oh well, this is what I came up with. Wait up for an update. Leave me lots of reviews! I'd love to know what you guys think of this! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I don't even have an excuse. Sorry! I'm working on the prompts for the "Little Winchesters" too. :)**

* * *

Sam and Susan were lying on separate beds. Both still under. Dean never took his eyes off Sam and Della had her face in her hand, the other holding onto Susan's. Both Dean and Della were sitting next to one another, not a word of exchange between them as they waited for their siblings to awake.

Sam stirred. Dean, who had stared at his brother for an hour straight, sat up in his chair. Sam seemed to be mumbling something, his eyelids fluttering. Della's attention too was partly towards Sam. She had never met the younger Winchester.

"Sammy? Hey, little brother. You with me?" asked Dean.

"D'n?" mumbled Sam.

"Yup kiddo. Right here. You alright? Can you open your eyes for me buddy?"

Sam felt unconsciousness gripping him again, but he tried to fight it. With what seemed like a huge effort, his eyes opened. He looked up to see Dean's face barely a couple of inches away from his. He chuckled weakly. His brother could be such a mother hen sometimes.

"Something funny bro?"

"You." said Sam weakly.

"Ha-Ha. Welcome back Sam." Grinned Dean.

Suddenly, Sam's face went from happy to wary. Dean started. "What's wrong?"

"You won't send me back to the room filled with clowns will you?" asked Sam, his hazel eyes wide and puppy dog like.

Dean stifled a laugh. "No Sam. I won't. I'm sorry. You get some rest. We'll talk later."

Sam nodded hazily and fell back into slumber, snoring lightly. Dean was laughing silently, shaking with the quakes of laughter rocking through him. He turned left to see Della holding up her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her own laughter.

"What was that?" she giggled.

"That was Sam Winchester. A concussed Sam Winchester."

"Wow. And I thought my sister was the only one who went bonkers when it came to a concussion. I do have a question though. What's with the clown thing?"

Dean laughed. "It's a long story. The gist of it is, my brother who can fight the supernatural and beat the pulp out of anyone who threatens us, the only thing that scares him to death is clowns."

Della stared at Dean for a minute and then had to muffle her laughter as she saw her loud laugh was causing distress to both the patients by the indication of the monitors both Sam and Susan were attached to.

x-x-x

Two more hours went by where Dean, satisfied that Sam was going to be okay, went to get something for himself and Della to eat. He knew that Della wouldn't budge until she was convinced that her sister was alright. He smiled at the similarity between them. Even the first time he had met her when John had brought her along for a case, they had gotten on each other nerves, their personalities being so alike.

Della was still watching her little sister. She knew that Susan was out of danger, but she couldn't shake off a bad feeling. She always had that part of her where she was convinced that something would go wrong. Wandell luck sucked. She kept a phrase going on again and again in her head.

_Please wake up Susie. Please._

Della felt Susan arm twitch in her grip. She looked up to see her sister's face in distress. Crap. She was having a nightmare. Della tried to wake her sister up from the nightmare. Susan was mumbling incoherently.

"Come on Susan. It's a nightmare. Wake up."

The next minute Della was sprawled across the floor seeing stars dancing in front of her eyes.

Dean walked in a couple of minutes later holding a small bag filled with two cheeseburgers and two beers. He stopped at the sight in front of him. Della was sitting on the floor, massaging her left temple and Susan was awake and trying to get a full apology out.

"Della, I'm-" she was cut of yet again by Della's "No worries, it's okay."

Dean started chuckling. "What the hell happened here?"

Della scowled heavily at Dean. "My sister here was having a nightmare. Forgetting the rules of 'The Guide to Susan's nightmares,' I went to shake her from her sleep and received a blow to my head. She tends to fling out when you wake her up."

Dean laughed openly now. Sam was exactly like that when it came to nightmares. Dean would find himself on the floor, with Sam trying to get out a full apology.

Susan found a chance to get her apology out and said "I'm sorry Della!"

Della looked over sternly to see her sister smiling broadly. Della's look melted. She smiled back teasingly.

"So, you okay sissy?" asked Della.

"Yeah. My left hand and the right side of my chest hurts a little. But overall, I've never been better."

Della let out a breath of relief. She looked around to see Susan staring at Dean in curiosity. Dean was running his hand through Sam's hair.

Della smiled at the sight. It amazed her how alike they all were. Susan a lot like Sam and herself a lot like Dean. It was creepy sometimes, but kind of nice all the same.

Sam stirred again. This time, he opened his eyes to see Dean smiling at him. Sam groaned.

"What's wrong? Anything hurting?" asked Dean worriedly. He deposited the bag of food on the table between the beds.

Sam shook his head.

"Then what?" asked Dean, a little annoyed.

"I remember dude. I said a room full of clowns, didn't I? Man, you're going to use this for eternity against me." Sam groaned again.

Dean chuckled. "Yes I am little brother."

He looked back at Sam to see Sam staring at Della with curiosity just like Susan was staring at Dean.

"Okay. This is a little creepy." Said Dean and Della together.

"Now that was even creepier." Said Della.

Dean shuddering mockingly and Della punched him lightly in the arm after which Dean snorted.

"I take it you two know each other." Said Susan and Sam together.

Dean and Della stood shocked for a second. This was getting out of hand.

"Before anything else weird happens, I'll talk. I'm Della. This is Susan, my little sister. I worked with Dean on a couple of cases. My dad and your dad knew each other well. He sent me as extra help to work with your dad and Dean. Needless to say, we got on each other's nerves. Your dad always kept saying it was like talking to two Dean's." said Della.

"I remember that. Anyway, it's been almost 7 years since I've seen her. We just happened to meet here. And it was a really big coincidence to find you both in the same room." Said Dean, gesturing to Sam and Susan.

"Wow. That _is_ creepy." Said Susan.

Sam smiled at her. He was starting to like her. Dean didn't miss it. He smirked.

"Anyway, don't you think you owe me a little explanation Sam?" asked Dean.

"Um, well..." hesitated Sam. He faltered under Dean's gaze. "Fine. I was crossing the street when a bout of coughing overtook me. I knelt down and because of that the driver didn't see me on the street. The next thing I know, my head bangs against the front of the car, and I see black. That's it. I swear."

Dean's jaw tightened. "Wow. The trials all over again. Just, please. It's hard enough as it is for me to let you do this. Just take care of yourself, will ya? Otherwise you'll find me tailing you everywhere you go." Threatened Dean.

"Okay. Alright. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I swear I'll take care of myself."

Dean nodded.

Before any more conversation could be started, the doctor walked in.

"Alright. Hey Sam and Susan. I see you have woken up. Just some routine check ups and questions and then you can be discharged. I request you both to please wait outside while I do my examination."

Dean and Della had no choice. They moved out of the room.

"I have a question if you don't mind." Said Dean, sitting on one of the chairs outside the room.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Della, sitting next to Dean.

"Where's your dad?"

Della stiffened. "Um, he...he's dead. He was murdered. Someone...or something...sliced his throat. It was about 6 years ago I guess. Why?"

"No reason. I'm sorry about your dad. I've just never met him. I was just curious. I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's alright."

"So, you find the killer?" asked Dean.

"No. Not yet. I know it's been too long, but I'm not giving up. I just want answers. And once I do find the sonuvabitch that did it, he or she is going to pay." She said.

Dean sighed. He knew exactly how Della felt.

"Do you mind if I ask what his name was?"

"No, I don't mind. His name was Steve. Steve Wandell."

Dean nodded. Somehow, he couldn't shake off a feeling of uneasiness. Why did the name sound so familiar?

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! :D So, Della doesn't know Sam was kind of the one who killed her dad. Leave me lots of reviews! Your reviews are what keep me going! Please! :D **

**Also, I ask you to check out "Protective Brothers" by mandancie. She is listed in my favourite authors. She just posted her first ever SPN fic. :) Give her a lot of support! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. A lot of you didn't like the update. I guess I went over board. I have changed the story line a bit. I too feel it was a little bit unbelievable and far fetched. Thanks for your PM's. I'm glad to know I can make a mistake too. I have re-written the chapter. Like I said, I had a lot of theories in mind. It didn't fit. Here is the last chapter of the story. :)**

* * *

Dean helped Sam towards the Impala. Sam had signed himself out AMA. The bruised ribs were giving him a hell of a time. He didn't argue with Dean when he said to lay low for a while. Personally, he couldn't wait to be back at the bunker. He was tired as hell. Come to think of it, he had felt weak ever since the first trial. He sighed.

Dean didn't miss the frustrated sigh from Sam. "Everything alright Sam?"

"Everything is far from alright Dean. You know that."

Dean gritted his teeth. "I know. We just got to stay strong. And as much as I hate myself for letting you do the trials, I'm with you alright? Just don't run into cars every chance you get." teased Dean.

Sam smiled. Dean had done the same thing when Sam had sacrificed himself to stop Lucifer and the apocalypse. He supported Sam even though every fibre of his being told him otherwise. Sam glanced up, looking for the Impala and his jaw dropped. Dean, confused by Sam's sudden change of expression, followed his gaze and made a disbelieving sound.

Della and Susan were sitting on the hood of the Impala. _The midnight blue colored Impala next to Dean's jet black one. _

"Della?" said Dean, stopping next to the blue Impala.

"Dean?" retorted Della, confused.

"You own the Impala?" asked Sam.

Della stroked the hood lovingly. Sam sniggered. Dean did that all the time. "Yup. She's all mine. Had her for 8 years now. It was my Dad's."

Dean gaped. This was getting weird. "You...are...awesome!" beamed Dean. He always thought Della was a bimbo when it came to cars, but now he took it all back. "I take back all the crap I told you about your taste in cars."

Della laughed. "Typical. You see an Impala and you suddenly think I'm awesome. See what I had to deal with Sam?"

Sam laughed, leaning against their own Impala. "I kind of deal with that everyday."

Dean scowled at Sam and Della. "Yeah. Team up against me why don't you?"

"Hey, you guys free right now?" asked Sam, an idea striking him.

"Yeah." Replied Susan.

Dean caught on. "Well, why don't you girls come with us back to our place? Sam and Susan need some rest anyway. And we could all catch up on stuff."

Della looked at Susan. She could see her little sister was taken in by the offer. She smirked inwardly. Sam. It was definitely about Sam. Oh well, guess she had no choice.

"Sure."

x-x-x

"Wow. That's neat. Though I have to tell you, I thought this place was a myth." said Della. All four people were sitting in the library. Sam and Susan had got some rest and Dean and Della had dozed off for a while too, keeping an eye on their siblings.

"Wait, what? You mean you knew about the Men of Letters?" asked Sam.

"Kind of. Our dad knew about it somehow. He used to tell us stories. We all just thought it was a legend..." Said Susan, browsing through the bookshelves.

"It's real alright. And we're legacies! " smirked Dean. Sam sighed in disbelief.

Della smirked. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing really. Just looking for hunts, maybe a lead on the next trial and just the usual stuff any hunter would do." said Dean.

"You know, I'm surprised at you Dean. You didn't even check to see if it was really us. According to this, this place is filled with sigils and enchantments to prevent any sort of supernatural creature from entering." accused Della, lifting her head from the journal she was reading.

Dean stammered. "What?...I was just...well...I knew it was you...kind of..."

"Oh no you didn't." retorted Della.

"Oh just let it go, both of you!" snapped Susan. "Gosh. I now get why John was tired of dealing with you two. You guys keep bickering non stop!"

Dean and Della blushed.

"Hey, Dean told me about your dad. I'm sorry." said Sam.

"Yeah. My mom died in a car accident when I was 10. I guess life gives you different challenges every time. And seeing as both my mom and dad were hunters, we kind of had to join the life too." said Susan.

"I'm sorry. Dean never told me your dad's name though. He said Della didn't tell him." said Sam.

Della frowned and looked at Dean. Dean had closed his eyes in shock. He had realized who Steve Wandell was. As much as he hated lying to his friend, a childhood friend, he couldn't let her hurt Sam. This was going way too out of control.

"What? I told Dean. His name is Steve. Steve Wandell." Said Della.

Sam stiffened. Steve. Why did that ring a bell? _Holy crap_. Sam's face whitened. _How the hell was he supposed to tell his brother's best friend that he killed her dad?_

"Sam? Are you okay?" asked Susan. Sam flinched away. He got up and backed away from the table, towards the book shelves. Dean, sensing Sam's panic got up and made his way toward him.

"Sam. Listen to me. It wasn't your fault and you know that." Said Dean.

Sam just stared at Della who was walking up to Sam and Dean. "What isn't his fault Dean? What the hell aren't you telling me?" said Della, gritting her teeth.

Dean turned around. "Look. It wasn't his fault."

"What wasn't his fault? If you know something about our dad you better tell us! You have no idea how hard it's been looking for his killer." Yelled Susan, making her way to Dean too.

Sam nudged Dean to move over. Dean looked at Sam. He could see guilt all over his little brother's face. He refused. Sam gave him an angry look. "Move Dean. They need to know."

Dean didn't listen. He kept himself firmly in between Sam and the Wandell's.

"Fine. Don't move. Della, Susan...It was me. I...I killed your...father."

Della and Susan just stared for a few seconds, then chaos reigned. Susan ran into Dean, flinging him to the side and onto the ground, while Della held Sam by the collar and shoved him into the bookcase, bringing out her pistol.

"NO! Please don't!" yelled Dean. He didn't want to hurt Susan or Della. He shook off Susan and moved slowly towards Della.

"Della, please." He could see Sam gritting his teeth in pain. The shove into the bookcase had jarred his already broken ribs. "Listen to me. Don't do this. He is all I have. Please..." Dean begged.

"Why? He plainly told me he killed my dad Dean! You know what it is like to lose a father. You got to avenge him! Why not me?!" yelled Della. She flicked the safety off the gun.

"Wait! Please! He was possessed! He was possessed! Please! Please Della." Pleaded Dean, on the verge of tears.

Della hesitated. "What? Possessed? Dean, being your friend, I'm giving you the benefit of doubt. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't empty the bullets into his head right now?"

Dean took a deep breath. "He was possessed by a demon. A demon named Meg. She was taking revenge on all the hunters that ever hurt her. Your dad could be one of them. She chose to possess Sam to mess with me. Please. Meg killed your dad. NOT SAM."

Della stared in shock. "Meg? She did this? Holy crap." She ran a hand through her hair. "GOD DAMMIT!" she roared, punching the bookcase.

"Meg. My dad had exorcised her. She was killing people in a village. For fun. She very nearly killed me." She said shakily.

She lowered her gun. "Sorry Sam." She muttered.

"No problem." said Sam. "I'm really sorry Della. And you Susan. I...I know it wasn't my fault, but I...I'm sorry."

"No Sam. You weren't you. We get it." said Susan.

"I've got a score to pick with Meg." said Della.

x-x-x

The next morning, Della and Susan were packed, their bags in their blue Impala.

"Will we see you again?" asked Sam. He was clearly beating himself up for the fiasco.

"Definitely Sam. And stop blaming yourself. Dean is right. It wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry. It's just, I wasn't thinking clearly. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." said Della.

"Nah. I'm okay. I've had worse. Trust me. And...thanks.."

Dean snorted. "See what I mean with the feelings?"

Della laughed. "Yeah. I guess. Anyways, see you boys around. And don't hesitate to call if you need our help in anything."

"Yeah. We'll be there." said Susan.

They waved as Della and Susan drove away.

"Funny huh Dean? Somehow our past always comes to bite us in the back."

"Yeah." said Dean. He was just glad they made it out of there alive. "Somehow it does."

**END.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this. Once again, I'm sorry for the crappy chapter earlier. I thank you for all your feedback and messages. Hopefully, this made up for it. Do review and let me know. **


End file.
